dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Quirks
A Quirk is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories. They are currently unique to the hero universe. They are classified at Emitter, Mutant and Transformation. EMITTER Emitter-type Quirks have the ability to either release certain substances, or alter materials around them in certain ways. Emitter-type Quirks usually require a conscious effort to activate, and some even require large amounts of concentration in order for them to remain active. Emitter-type Quirks can also have various ranges. While some users require physical contact to use them others can have much longer ranges with no distance restrictions. While most Emitter-type Quirks users generally have a handle on their own "emissions", it's also possible for users to hurt themselves from coming into too much contact with their quirk. The emissions of Emitter-type Quirks can have a wide variety of properties and abilities. While some substances produced by Emitter-type Quirks have common properties, some are unique to the user, and thus have special attributes to them. Those who alter the properties of materials around them can also widely vary in effects, from molecular alteration to molecular destruction . Emitter-type Quirks are, by a wide margin, the most common type of Quirk. MUTANT Mutant-type Quirks can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these Quirks are a part of the user's physicality. As a result, these Quirks are passively active, but generally, allow the user the greatest degree of control. Mutant-type Quirks cause the user to exhibit irregular features that generally have some sort of purpose to them. Whether it be bodily alteration or enhancing preexisting abilities Mutant-type Quirks even have the ability to channel certain aspects of their user through them similarly to Emitter-type Quirks. While not necessarily a weakness, Mutant-type Quirks cannot be turned off, and sometimes cause the user inconvenience due to their malformations. TRANSFORMATION Transformation type Quirks cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features or perhaps adding new features to the body altogether. Transformation-type Quirks generally affect the user exclusively, the only known exceptions being Recovery and Meatball. Transformation-type Quirks usually require a close-range proximity in order to fully utilize them in combat due to them only affecting the user's body. Transformation-type Quirks are also the only known type of Quirk that can bestow the user attributes they do not normally exhibit by default. Transformation-type Quirks usually require a conscious effort by the user to "activate", though users can be trained to initiate them reflexively. While Transformation-type Quirks are often quite powerful, their biggest weakness is that their effects are often temporary, and over-exertion of said Quirk usually leads to negative repercussions on the user's behalf. Because this type of Quirk combines the activation time and mutant-shape aspects of the other Quirk types, it is also often known as Hybrid or Composite. Transformation Quirks seem to be the least common type of Quirk. ---- LIST OF QUIRKS Absorbing Fat: This Quirk grants user a highly obese body that can adhere to any objects that enter in contact with it, causing them to sink into the user's body afterward. Absorption and Release: This Quirk allows the user to absorb attacks, subsequently releasing it as a form of counterattack Acid: This Quirk allows user to create corrosive liquid from their skin, being able to control its levels of solubility and viscosity. Aside from acid attacks, they can also use their liquid to make the ground slippery and slide across or to melt parts of a wall to make it easier to climb. Quirk can also be used to open entrance holes on floors and walls by melting them, making them a good choice for espionage. One of the downsides of the Quirk is that if they makes a single mistake, their clothes may be dissolved as well. Quirk also alters users skin pigment, resulting in having a purplish skin. There is also has a limit of how long they can keep producing acid through their skin. Air Propulsion: This Quirk allows user to release an air shockwave from their arms. Air Walk: The Quirk allows user to levitate in mid-air. All For One: All For One allows the user to steal other people's Quirks and render these stolen powers as their own. All For One also allows the user to transfer the Quirks they stole to other people. After the user of All For One steals a Quirk, the person whose Quirk was stolen becomes unresponsive and descends into a comatose-like state. Not all recipients of a Quirk from All For One are able to handle the strain of gaining them. Subsequently, they become mindless dolls who are not able to speak or think for themselves. Sometimes the Quirks blend together, creating an entirely new one, as shown with One For All. The user of All For One can combine several Quirks in order to create devastating techniques which would normally not be possible with the usage of only one Quirk. Animal Voice: This Quirk allows user to vocally communicate and command animals to follow their will. The animals in question just require to be within user's vocal range in order to be influenced by their Quirk. Because this Quirk is sound-based, any louder noises can disrupt its effects, either by drowning user's voice or scaring away nearby animals. User also can't control artificial creatures that have been shaped to resemble real animals. Attraction of Small Objects: This Quirk allows the user to attract small objects or tools to their body. In order to use the Quirk, user has to make hand movements that will bring the object towards them, like pulling on a rope.It isn't known if mass or weight play any part in how this Quirk operates. Big Horn: This Quirk grants a person a pair of horns resembling those of a bull. Black: Nothing known about this quirk except that it makes the users skin charcoal black. Black Hole: This Quirk allows the user to create a small black hole. The black holes can suck and disintegrate any matter at the atomic level as well as certain forms of energy such as light. This Quirk is highly volatile and can easily be used to kill people or cause large collateral damage if not regulated properly. Blade: The Quirk allows its user to generate small blades out of their body, but these blades cannot go further than ten centimeters. The Quirk also appears to be able to be focused in one place, which can help to cause devastating amounts of damage. It can also be used to launch the user through further distances. Blood Manipulation: This Quirk allows the user to manipulate their own blood for combat, such as hardening it to restrain foes. The user can also recall their blood back into them. Bloodcurdle: Bloodcurdle allows user to paralyze an opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim remains paralyzed depends on their blood type in relation to user's own. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can stay paralyzed for is 8 minutes. Bonespear: Although never properly described, the Quirk seemingly allows user to generate drill-like bones on their arm. Boomerang: This Quirk seemingly allows one to change the trajectory of thrown objects. The projectiles also appear to get homing properties. Bound: This Quirk allows the user to leap very high and large distances, this Quirk is not related to flight, so the user needs a foothold to jump off of. This Quirk also requires a solid surface for it to work well. If the surface is muddy or soft, it can impact the effect of the Quirk, lessening the distance and height that the user can move. Brainwashin'''g: This Quirk allows user to mind control people who verbally respond to them and as a result they will be forced to do whatever user says. It is shown that they can control more than one person at once. Whether or not this Quirk activates when someone answers user depends on if he is willing it. As long as the foe remains silent, this Quirk won't have any effect on them. It's also possible to escape the mind control if the victim is hit by a sufficiently strong physical jolt or through a similar amount of pain. '''Cemendine: Allows user to spray a glue-like liquid from the holes of their head. The liquid hardens very fast and can be used to trap people. Cement: This Quirk gives user the ability to manipulate cement-based material simply by being in contact with the surface. Because of the nature of this Quirk, user has a large combat advantage on urban areas because of the abundance of concrete. Inversely, they holds little combat ability on settings where concrete is rare or nonexistent, such as in the countryside. Centipede: This Quirk grants user long, centipede-like limbs (arms, legs, and head), which they can use to attack or restrain enemies from afar. Additionally, user's pincers are venomous, with the poison causing intense pain. Clones: This Quirk allows user to shoot ectoplasm from their mouth and then use it to transform it into a clone of themselves. The maximum number of clones user can create with their ectoplasm is 30 clones. User can also create a very large clone as well, however, by doing so it will decrease the number of clones he can create. Ectoplasm can dispel their clones by willing it. Collapsible: This Quirk allows user to retract their own body parts into themselves, similar to a turtle. Main usage of this Quirk is for defense and evasion. Compress: This Quirk allows user to "compress" anything in a spherical area into a small marble without actually damaging it. If used on a person, it effectively entraps them, terminating the fight instantly and allowing user to abduct them easily. The weight of the compressed objects is reduced considerably, making it possible to carry them in one's pockets or even in one's mouth. User can release a single marble by wishing it, or all of them at the same time by snapping their fingers. They can also use the Quirk on themselves and then disengage it to avoid an attack. The compression is done by touching the target and it appears this Quirk can be used in absolute stealth, without noise and before the victim can attract the attention of nearby allies. Copy: Copy allows user to duplicate and use another Quirk after coming into contact with the Quirk user. Does not need to make contact with much, as a few strands of hair seem to be enough for Quirk to take effect. After doing so, USER gains full access to the Quirk they have copied and can use it however they likes. User also seems to instantly know how to activate any Quirk that they copy, even if it is their first time seeing or using the Quirk. This Quirk also allows user to copy multiple Quirks. However, a drawback is that user can only use the Quirk they have copied for five minutes and after the five minutes are over, they lose access to that Quirk. Also, user cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time and thus can only use one copied Quirk at a time. Creation: This Quirk allows user to produce different objects, such as weapons and other objects, from any exposed part of their body. Apart from living things, user can create virtually any object. All they needs is the understanding of the object's atomic configuration in order to do so. Users body breaks down fat at a molecular level, which will then be re-used as material for them to shape into objects with the Quirk. However, to make large objects such as an 100mm Insulator Sheet, user needs their body to be more exposed. Crystallization: Crystallization is a Quirk that allows user to grow a large number of crystals from their body. They are able to completely cover their skin with this Quirk. The crystals are shown to be both durable and able to grow virtually instantly Dark Shadow: This Quirk allows user to host a "shadow like-monster" that they can materialize from their body and contract it back freely as a sort of extension. User can use this shadow being for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense and support. Dark Shadow has been shown to be sentient and capable of speech. It also has an energy limit, retracting into user's body when said limit runs out. The personality, strength, defense and control of Dark Shadow depends on the surrounding light conditions. Under little to no light, Dark Shadow becomes far larger and ferocious, and as a result far more powerful. Dental Manipulation: User's Quirk allows them to enlarge, shape, and control their teeth to form powerful blades. Disintegration: Quirk allows user to destroy anything htheir hands touch by making them crumble down to bits. The disintegration will only occur when all five fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary. Dog: While nothing is known about the Quirk, it is implied that it gives user all the adaptations that a Dog had. this might include an increased sense of smell and sound. Double: Quirk that allows user to create copies of themselves or others, one at a time. The clones possess the same personality and abilities as the original. User was also shown being able to detect when one of their clones was destroyed. When the clone suffers a certain amount of damage, it turns into dark, viscous liquid. Dragon Form: Dragon Form allows user to transform into a large draconic creature, which gives them a far larger height, level of physical strength, and wings. While in this form, user is easily capable of subduing a villain with enhanced strength, which displays their power while in this mode. While in this form, user retains opposable thumbs and the ability to communicate normally. Dupli-Arms: User's tentacles have the ability to replicate parts of their body such as mouth, ears, and eyes. The duplicated organs appear to be enhanced versions of the originals, having more acute hearing, stronger gripping strength, etc. With this, it makes user excellent for spying and stake out missions. Additionally, the tentacles can make more replicas outside of the one's sprout. One tentacle root can produce multiple separate organs, but doing so makes the duplicates less efficient Earphone Jack: This Quirk manifests in user as jack-shaped earlobes that can be inserted into all sorts of objects and channel the sound of their heartbeats into them, causing havoc inside a plugged target through vibrations. It also allows user to catch faint sounds, giving them the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. It's a versatile Quirk that can stretch up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. Jacks can also function as whips, being strong enough to shatter rock. Earth Flow: Earth Flow allows user to manipulate the earth around them, being able to mold it into anything they want. Electrification: Quirk gives user the ability to emit electricity out of their body as a sort of aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. When user emits enough electricity, it automatically discharges in all directions, shocking anyone close to them. They can also use the electricity to activate or charge electronics. If user exceeds the wattage limit, user short circuits their own brain, becoming a lunkhead for one hour and being unable to fight back until they recovers from this state Engine: Quirk grants user incredible speed through engine-like protrusions manifested around their calves. Those engines give user massive leg strength, allowing not only fast running abilities, but also increased kicking power. Consequently, user's fighting style ends up revolving around kicks. The engines are apparently fueled by orange juice, while carbonated drinks make them malfunction. Furthermore, user can adapt to the situation at hand by switching between gears. There are at least three confirmed gear settings, but they needs to go through each one in proper order as user accelerates further. Erasure: This Quirk allows user to cancel other Quirk powers and abilities simply by looking at the target. Explosion: This Quirk allows the user to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from their palms and ignite it to create various explosions at will, especially for innovative uses such as propelling oneself. The more the user sweats, the more powerful the explosions are. However, during cold weather, the nitroglycerin-like sweat requires slightly longer time to ignite, as opposed to heat, where conditions are optimal for ignition. Fiber Master: Fiber Master allows user to freely control textiles, making people unable to resist its power as long as they are wearing clothes. Denim is the easiest textile to manipulate, while sweats are the hardest. The user can also unravel part of his clothes into fabric strings and use them to restrain target. Fire Breath: This Quirk allows the user to blow fire out of their mouth. Foldabody: Foldabody allows user to manipulate the thinness of their own body and stretch their limbs, allowing user to pass through narrow passages and strike foes undetected. Forcible Quirk Activation: This Quirk that allows the user to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vein-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. Foresight: This Quirk activates by first touching a target and then making eye contact with them. Once these conditions have been met, user gains the ability to accurately predict all of the target's future moves and actions for an entire hour. The drawback to this ability is that user is incapable of giving a precise date to when said events will happen, thus having to rely on rough estimates; the events themselves still end up happening sooner or later, with the outcome shown in user's vision being apparently impossible to change. Once Foresight is activated, user requires a 24-hour interval before user is able to activate it again. Four Arms: Grants the user four usable arms. Frog-Form: Frog-Form grants user several frog-related abilities, including great leaping ability, wall clinging, a powerful extending tongue, camouflaging and fast swimming. User's stomach is capable of inflating, which allows them to secrete an irritating toxin contained in the walls of their stomach. It can also be used to store objects, with user being capable of regurgitating them out when necessary.Due to frog-like biology, user is sensitive to the cold, with prolonged exposure preventing their Quirk from being used while additionally making them feel drowsy and lethargic. Gatling: Grants the user gun like organs to be utilized. Gigantification: This Quirk allows user to grow into a giant. They can only grow to 2062 cm and cannot change their height otherwise. Although user has some control over their Quirk, if angered, they can accidentally activate their Quirk. Because of their massive size after transforming, they needs a minimum space of two lanes of street to move properly, as such this Quirk is not useful in small or confined spaces. Glycerin: User can creat Glycerin from their skin, its moisturizing effect, gives them a great skin. Hair Extension: Through this Quirk, user can manipulate the growth and control the movements of their own body hair. This Quirk is very powerful, as it allows user to incapacitate a large number of enemies at once. It is prone to getting tangles often however, which can be painful for user. Half-Hot Half-Cold: This Quirk is divided perfectly between users right and left: from the right they freeze anything they touch, and from the left, they can release scorching hot flames and otherwise heat whatever they touch. User is capable of releasing from both sides simultaneously. Overusing the right-side puts user in danger of developing frostbite, so they need to use the left-side regulate the cold. The consequences of using the left-side are unknown, but presumably the can use the right-side for thermoregulatory purposes, just as they use the left-side for the right. Hardening: Quirk gives user the power to harden any part of their body. The ability not only protects user from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. It can be used as both the strongest defense and the strongest attack. The drawback to the Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand, causing the hardening to slowly dissipate. Hell Flame: This Quirk allows user to create and control fire, using this ability to blast foes with flames. Although it is always seen covering user in flames, this Quirk is actually activation-based, and it can be deactivated. High Spec: This Quirk grants an animal an intelligence surpassing that of humans. Homing: The Quirk seemingly allows user to alter the trajectory of their projectiles. Hydrokinesis: This Quirk allows user to create water by using the tubes on each of their hands. User is also able to create several shapes out of water with this Quirk, such as hands and detour signs Hypertrophy: Although never properly described, the Quirk seemingly allows user to enlarge their arm. Impact Recoil: This Quirk allows user to reverse the impact caused by an opposing physical force, damaging the opposition instead. This is achieved by summoning a dark liquid around the desired target. Infrared Ray: This Quirk allows user to sense their surroundings using infrared rays. Most use this Quirk has is to compensate for blindness. This Quirk also allows user to sense people's emotions to an extent. Jet: Quirk can shoot air from the propulsion boosters at the bottom of their feet, giving them an incredible jumping ability at great speed. User can only use the air that they breathe to propel themselves. Large Fists: This Quirk allows user to enlarge their hands to a gigantic size. They can activate it in only one of thier hands, or in both. It can be used as an effective method for hand-to-hand combat, but can also aid them in grabbing and carrying people, as well as using them to create a temporary whirlwind Leaf Manipulation: This Quirk seems to allow its user to manipulate leaves from the plant life around them, and fire them off as projectiles towards the user's opponents. Longevity: A Quirk that can extend the users lifespan. Lumber: This Quirk allows user to generate and control wood from their body. Since it is a wood-based Quirk, it is ineffective against flame or explosion-based attacks. Magnetism: This Quirk allows user to magnetize people around them, up to a 4.5 meter radius of themselves. They can magnetize a person's entire body or specific portions. Men are polarized south, and women are polarized north. User cannot magnetize themselves. Manifest: This Quirk, using their body, allows user to manifest the characteristics of the things they eats. They can make multiple transformations at once, and seems to be able to make these alterations from anywhere on their body simultaneously. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits as user has to eat the things they want to use everyday. Meal: Meal allows its user to bite, chew, and digest anything that they are able to come into direct contact with. The user is able to chew through objects with ease, and their targets do not seem to put up much resistance whatsoever. When the Quirk is used, it does not appear to make the user feel filled up at all, and has been referred to as bottomless. Meatball: With this Quirk, user is able to manipulate raw human flesh and change its shape, including their own. The most common application of this Quirk involves compressing people's bodies into ball-shaped lumps of flesh, but user is also able to cut off parts of their body, remotely control them and even mix those parts together in order to enlarge them. If user takes enough damage, effects are cancelled. Mimicry: This Quirk allows user to transfer their own body and mind into solid objects, and manipulate them as though the object was their actual body. Muscle Augmentation: The Quirk allows user to augment the muscle fibers that are beneath their skin, increasing the power and speed of their movements Muscle Enlargement: The Quirk allows user to enlarge their muscle structure in preparation for a jump, before shrinking back to their original size Musculoskeletal Coiling: This Quirk allows user to seemingly store and release force by coiling their muscles, akin to a coil spring. Naval Laser: Quirk gives user the ability to shoot lasers from their navel. These lasers can range from short beams to long ones and have strong enough recoil to propel the user through the air at high speed. This Quirk can only be used for 1 second at a time, otherwise overusing the Navel Laser will cause the user's stomach to collapse. One For All: A secret Quirk that can be inherited from user to user and grants amazing strength to them. Optic Blaster: This Quirk allows user to fire a concentrated laser beam from their eyes. User is also able to fire off larger blasts with enough concentration. Orcinus: Allows the user to do anything that a killer whale can do. Overhaul: Through this Quirk, user is able to disassemble and then reassemble anything they make physical contact with. A target that gets touched by user gets instantly obliterated, feeling intense pain and losing consciousness, only to have their bodies restored later, with all chronic illnesses and injuries cured. When user utilizes this Quirk, their body appears to get rashes all through it, causing major itching. Paralyzation: Quirk allows user to paralyze anyone's muscles by staring in their eyes for three seconds, however they need to maintain eye contact towards the person or they will break free. Perfume Bubble: With this Quirk, the user can make bubbles filled with aroma that they have smelled at least once before! They can make both sweet-smelling bubbles and foul-smelling ones. When the user is too nervous, they produce a very unpleasant-smelling bubble that self-destructs! Permeation: Through this Quirk, user is able to phase their body through anything solid or liquid, including the ground itself, allowing them to travel through walls and avoid enemy attacks. While fully permeated, everything passes through user's body, including air, light and sound, effectively leaving them temporarily blind, deaf and breathless as long as Quirk is activated. Clothes also pass though when activated. Pilabody: This Quirk allows the user to stretch and flatten their own body with an almost inhumane way. Pop Off: Pop Off allows user to produce extremely sticky spheres from their head, which they can then use as projectiles, with a new sphere growing in place of the removed one. The spheres are able to stick to surfaces, with the exception of user, who causes the spheres to bounce them away. Depending on health level, their stickiness may last a whole day. Proliferation: Allows user to grow multiple arms from their body. Pterodactyl: A mutant-type quirk that gives user pterodactyl-like wings allowing them high-speed flight, as well as strong claws as their feet. Queen Bee: Allows user to command a swarm of Apocrita bees that are somehow connected to them. Recovery: This Quirk allows user to amplify and speed up a person's healing process by extending their lips and kissing them. With this, some grave injuries requiring months to heal can be healed completely in a matter of seconds. The healing process, however, is not without its cost. It requires stamina from the receiver's part in order to work, leaving the said receiver very exhausted after the process is completed if an injury is, or injuries are, serious enough. It might also lead to their death if the amount of stamina they have are less than what is needed to heal their injuries. As such, surgeries and conventional healing methods will be required for severely life-threatening injuries, before the effects of the Quirk can be applied. In such cases, it is sometimes applied several times over a period of time, instead of healing everything in one shot. Reinforce: This Quirk seemingly allows user to harden held objects, making them harder than even concrete. This is done by rubbing or kneading the objects together with both hands. This Quirk has no effect on living beings. Rivet: Allows user to generate rivet like stubs in their arms. Scales: This Quirk allows user to form scales on their skin, which they can then use for combat and other purposes. Search: Search allows the user to monitor and observe up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. Shake: Quirk allows user to shake anything they touch, allowing them to create earthquakes by touching the ground, for example. User can also control the strength and speed of the shaking. Shock Absorption: Allows user to absorb blows caused by physical attacks. Size: Allows user to change their body size. Skating: Skating Allows it's users to glide along the ground as though they had roller skates on. When using this Quirk, the users appear to make gestures that would be akin to a rollerblader in order to pick up momentum. This ability gives them enhanced speed, which makes them far quicker than the average person. This Quirk is similar to Gliding, except it only seems to require the users to have both their feet on whatever surface they are travelling across. Sleep Gas: Quirk allows user to generate a sleep-inducing gas, which they can control at will. User is also able to sense the moves of anyone who enters the area the gas is spread on. User is not immune to the gas themselves. Sliding: This Quirk allows the user to slide over any surface, but to do that the user needs to touch it in at least three places. It has been described to work as a repelling force. The Sliding gives the user great speed, allowing the user to travel as fast as a bike. This Quirk can be used to slide up the side of a building. The Quirk can also be used to go backwards, and side to side. It can also be used to allow them to spin on the spot. Sludge Body: Gives user a slime like body immune to physical blows. Snake Hair: This Quirk grants user a trio of living snakes as part of their hair. The snakes have excellent senses, which user can utilize in order to locate hidden enemies as well as disaster victims. Softness: This Quirk allows user to soften anything they touch. Solid Air: Allows user to solidify the air by breathing out to make it a shield or barrier. Somnambulist: Quirk allows user to put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from their body. The aroma is described as being more effective on males than females. Spikes: This Quirk allows its user to create spikes from their body. Steel: Allows user to turn their body into steel, giving them an incredible defense. Very similar to Hardening. Sugar Rush: Quirk allows user to multiply their strength five-fold for three minutes by ingesting 10 grams of sugar. For every additional 10 grams of sugar they ingest, it extends the time of increased strength by another three minutes. Suicide Bomb: Nothing is known about the exact functions of this Quirk. However, as it's name suggests, this Quirk seems capable of creating huge explosions that surround the user and destroy their surroundings. Super Regeneration: This Quirk has the ability to regenerate any sort of injuries on the user's body, such as missing limbs, at incredible speeds. Sword: This Quirk allows user to produce large swords from their palms, which they are able to use in combat. They are roughly the length of their forearms. They exit from users wrists. They are durable enough to block shots from an optical laser beam. It is unknown what they are made of, or what the limits of this Quirk are. Tail: Allows the user to have a prehensile tail to act like a third arm. Tape: This Quirk allows user to eject cellophane tape-like material from openings located on both their elbows. The released tape can be either cut off or retracted back inside their arms. The tapes are strong enough to immobilize opponents and support users own weight, allowing them to even travel through the air by swinging around on them. The cut off tapes can also be used as tools by other people. If user overejects tape, will suffer dry skin. Telepath: Telepath allows user to advise and instruct multiple people at once using telepathy. However, the telepathy is a one-way communication, as they cannot hear others' thoughts or responses. Tongue Web: The Quirk allows user to shapeshift their tongue into massive, branched web-like form. Tool Arms: The Quirk allows user to manifest limbs with ingrown tools and weapons, including several fully functional chainsaws, a hammer and a screw. User also capable of retracting the limbs back to their body. Transform: The user can shape-shift anyone's appearance by consuming their blood. Transmission: Allows user to create a black liquid that acts as a warp gate of some kind. Transparency: This Quirk grants user a completely invisible body, allowing them the ability to easily avoid being detected through sight. The invisibility does not extend to worn clothing, which makes user easier to identify in case they is wearing any. Because their skin is still exposed despite being invisible, the body can be affected by extreme temperatures. Additionally, user is capable of manipulating light to a certain extent, creating bright flashes that can blind foes. Vines: This Quirk grants user thorny vines in place of regular hair. The vines can be manipulated for various purposes, such as binding foes, snatching objects and creating defensive barriers. The vines can also be cut off from their head, albeit user still retains control over them. Once user cuts off their vines, they becomes bald. To regrow the vines, their head must be soaked with water and bathed with sunlight, similar to an actual plant. Voice: Quirk allows user to increase the volume of their voice, giving them the ability to create loud high pitched sounds. The sound from this Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed. Warp Gate: Allows user to create a black fog that can act as a warp gate. Water Creation: Allows user to create a considerable amount of water from their own hands. Weld: This Quirk allows user to fuse objects together at the atomic level. However, this Quirk will not work unless they touch both objects so that they can be weld together. Zero Gravity: Allows user to make objects float by touching them with the pads on their fingers. Prolonged use of this ability will result in stomach sickness. Zoom: This Quirk grants user eyesight that can zoom far away, allowing them to clearly see distant people and objects. By focusing their eyes into a particular spot, user is capable of seeing up to 5 kilometers. Their eyes also feature unique crosshair-shaped irises, which might be a physical feature of the Quirk. Category:Powers